


Cutie Next Door

by Softiezo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhui is implied/mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiezo/pseuds/Softiezo
Summary: Minghao and Wonwoo live across the street from each other, windows directly across from each other. The former cant stop thinking about his cute neighbor and the latter pretends he doesn't notice this.(Thanks @ seungcheolist on ig for the idea of this au)





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if this seems similar to anything else its bc i think some other people said they would write the same au, and if anything seems the same it's completely coincidental since i wont be reading any fics of this same au till im done with mine

Wonwoo walks back into his room holding a bag of chips and a can of sprite in one of his hands. His door happens to be directly aligned with his window as well as with the window of the guy who lives in the house across from his, and so he finds this guy seemingly staring off into nothing. He waves his empty hand to pull his neighbor out of what appears to be deep thought. The neighbor blinks, shakes his head, and waves back while smiling before pulling out his phone, intending on absentmindedly scrolling through his instagram feed. Wonwoo goes to sit on his bed and opens up his bag of chips and pulls out a book from the table next to the bed. 

The neighbor, Minghao, was waiting on the neighbor to come back into his room and now he can't really concentrate on the posts he's scrolling through. He cant stop thinking about how his cute neighbor just waved at him, even though he had sat in front of his window specifically just to see if the guy would say hi, but Minghao didnt actually believe that the other would actually acknowledge him much less wave at him. He's seen the guy around school a few times, especially in the library, but Minghao has never actually talked to his neighbor, despite having a (not so) slight attraction towards him. Not only that but he really wants to at least be good friends with this guy, as much as there are many other things he's like to do with with this cute neighbor, Minghao feels that he should at least start a friendship first. 

Wonwoo on the other hand, doesn't notice the Minghao all that much. He's seen him around school taking photos or talking to people, but has the tendency to stay with himself for the most part and the fact that this guy lives right next to him won't change that. This is the first time he's actually brought himself to communicate with his neighbor (albiet silently), but it doesn't really affect him and so he continues to read his book, facing the window but completely focused in on the story.


	2. Hey why do you look out the window so much

Its a couple months before Minghao and Wonwoo interact again. The time Wonwoo first waved at him through the window happened sometime in early spring and now it's the start of summer, so Minghao has had more free time to spend with his friends and Wonwoo has had more time to himself and relax. 

Wonwoo has been reading some new books he's found or rereading some of his favorites, catching up on his shows, and just overall taking time to himself. As much as he already spends alot of time on his own as it is, he doesn't mind all that much if he spends even less time with others. All he had before were his classmates and maybe his childhood friend would send him a meme or something but other than that he thinks he gets just enough human contact and doesn't feel odd about spending even more time on his own.

Primarily, Minghao has been hanging out with two of his friends (Mingyu and Junhui) usually where Minghao lives but occasionally at one of the other two's house or maybe even a cafe. Whatever the case, as the days continue to go by this 'cute neighbor' that Minghao has is brought up into conversation every so often.

It first came into conversation during one of the times they were hanging out at Minghao's place that he had looked out the window for too long (again) and Junhui started to wave his hand in front of hao's eyes saying told him "Earth to Minghao, what are you looking at you've been staring out the window forever man are you ok" while chuckling a little.

Minghao snapped out of his gaze to tell him that "Yeah I'm good" and laughs a little as well. He didn't mention his cute neighbor because he knows the other two won't let it go that Minghao may or may not have a thing for someone he doesn't even know yet, and would probably edge him on to go talk to him or something.

Wonwoo always closes his blinds at night and usually opens them first thing in the morning, which he did today, and so was sitting around his room for most of the day doing nothing out of the ordinary, but by the time Minghao went back to his room after going to get some snacks for him and the boys the blinds were still open but there was no cute neighbor left in the room. Minghao eventually started staring out the window waiting for the other boy to come back. Similar situations to this have happened on a few more occasions, but Minghao tries not to stare out the window too much so as to not bother his cute neighbor.

Its a few days later and yet again Junhui and Mingyu have come over. Mingyu walks into Hao's room and stops to wave at the cute neighbor who just entered his own room. Jun continues to move and nudges Mingyu into the room while asking "Who are you waving to?"

Mingyu replies with "The good looking neighbor across the street" and goes to sit down and get their game set up and receives a light smack on the head followed by "Hey! Am i not good looking enough for you?" from a pouty Junhui.

"Of course you are, but i just thought Minghao should know someone cute lives right across the street since he seems to be staring out the window so much" 

Minghao already knows about his cute neighbor obviously, but came into the room almost stumbling at the actual mention of him and saying "Wait what" at the fact that 1) he isnt the only one that thinks his neighbor is cute and 2) its actually being brought up in his own room.

By this point Wonwoo had already sat down to play a game of his own, while Junhui and Mingyu were getting their game set up.

Mingyu replied to Hao with "Yea dude, he's not bad looking, you should talk to him and maybe invite him over instead of just staring at him the whole day" 

"Eh, maybe one day I will" Minghao tries to play it off as nothing. (Tries)

Jun pipes in "Wait so does that mean you have been staring out the window to look at this guy" 

"Maybe" Minghao draws out the word a bit because he kinda doesn't wanna talk about a guy he knows nothing about other than his face "lets just get back to where we were at" he continues and grabs his controller.

Jun and Mingyu smirk and then laugh, but let it go for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for making it to the end of the second chapter i love u. Not sure if this is still too short or not but if it is i'll just make things longer shsjsj (it'll just be a few chapters shorter)


	3. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet each other on accident and minghao uses a dumb pickup line

It is now about a month into summer, and every other time that Minghao sees Mingyu and Junhui his cute neighbor is brought up at least once. 

"So have you talked to him yet?"

"Jun I told you already no! Plus, isn't it a little odd if I just knocked on his door or something just to say hi because I think he's cute? I think it is. What if he doesn't think I’m cute and just blows me off huh?"

"Ok sure, but what if he starts talking to you? Like what if you run into him and he recognizes you or something, then what?"

"Ok then I'll respond! But I doubt that's gonna happen ok." 

The conversation usually goes something along these lines, and Minghao doesn't entirely mind every time one of the other two brings it up because he has kind of wanted to talk about his cute neighbor anyways, but actually being able to say hi and hold a conversation? It seems unlikely in his own eyes.

Wonwoo has of course already noticed his neighbor from the times he’s waved back. Maybe he finds him attractive. Maybe. 

Ok yes, but as it is Wonwoo doesn't leave the house to often and isn't quite sure how to go about talking to him if he really wanted to. 'It'd be nice to have someone new to be around though,' he thinks. 'Aah whatever, he's probably just being a nice guy and there isn't much else to it. That should be it right? Right.'

Wonwoo had previously seen Minghao around school, but up until recently he hadn't thought much of it, he had been too caught up in his studies and didn't feel the urge to really bother with anyone unless he really needed to. 

Now that he's been at home more often, this guy and his friends have waved at Wonwoo every now and then and he has even seen them point in his direction a time or two, 'could it be they talk about me?' The possibility is there he thinks. ‘Nah' Wonwoo brushes off the thought and continues about his day.

-

It's been about another week, Junhui got a new job at a nearby coffeeshop that just opened up, and so Mingyu and Minghao have been visiting whenever they actually want a coffee or have nothing better to do but wait for Jun to have his lunch or something. 

"Ok look, if i see him out in public, i’ll strike up a conversation, deal?”

“Sure,” says Mingyu “try to get his number though at least? You always third-wheel with us and i kinda feel bad some days”

The conversation continues, and when Junhui is done with his shift he goes over to eat with them, and then they part their ways for the day.

-  
(Not the same day, but soon)

Its just a couple minutes past 10 in the morning and Wonwoo gets a text from a friend of his, Soonyoung. Its a photo of Wonwoo sleeping from one of the times they studied together, and the words ‘should’ve had my coffee’ edited on it.

SY: Hey! Do u wanna try out that new coffee shop nearby? I havent been there yet so :P

WW: Yeah sure, what time?

SY: Is in a couple minutes fine? I probably shouldve asked earlier oops

WW: Thats good, I’ll be there in a bit

Wonwoo gets up from where he was laying down and gets dressed; he puts on his glasses, leaves on the shirt he was already wearing and puts on a pair of shorts. 

He gets to the coffee shop before Soonyoung does and orders an iced coffee for himself and sits down while he waits for the other to arrive. 

Minghao doesnt wanna turn from where he’s sitting, he saw out of the corner of his eye that his cute neighbor walked into the building. And of course the guy decides to sit right next to Minghao. Seconds pass, but time feels really slow at this moment. ‘Its now or never’ he thinks. 

He turns and says “Hey, uh you’re the guy who lives in the house next to me right? I’m Minghao.” And holds out his hand for Wonwoo to shake.

“Oh, yeah I am,” he shakes the other’s hand “I’m Wonwoo, nice to meet you”

“Nice name” Minghao is now fumbling for a napkin and a pen “But, I bet it would look nicer in my contacts list” and he hands Wonwoo both of those items to write his number on.

“Oh uh sure, my number right?” He doesn’t wanna just write his name down on the napkin but writes both down anyways.

By this point Mingyu and Soonyoung have arrived and decided to order before sitting down with their respective friends. Soonyoung keeps shut about what he interaction he saw and Mingyu texts Hao about it as the two talk about other things, since their tables are right next to each other.

Minghao can’t entirely believe what just happened. Wonwoo isn’t entirely sure how to feel yet, as he wasn’t expecting to find his neighbor here, but is kind of happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry school kicked my butt for a bit bUT i’ll have time to write the next chapter this week so hopefully i’ll be back on a regular schedule   
> (Also follow my insta @ softiezo if you want)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as i go shsjsj also i'll try to post a new chapter every sunday? Ya


End file.
